Goodnight
by TwilightFirefly85
Summary: Bella never became a vampire. Edward made her promise to live a full happy human life without him. Now, in her last days, will he come to say goodbye? Is this really the end for Bella and Edward?
1. Goodnight

**A/N: I've never written a fan fiction before but I just had to get this idea out of my head. The idea came to me in between reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn when I was still unsure of the future between Edward and Bella. I know its not the most uplifting end to our favourite couple and it made me sad to write it but I just had to get it out of my head so I could move on. Please review as I would really like to know what you think and if I should continue writing or not.**

**Thank you**

Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight. I wish I was lucky enough to be the one to have created these wonderful characters.

_**Goodnight**_

Bella sighed. It wouldn't be long now.

She could feel the darkness creeping in, always there at the edges of her mind. It was becoming so tiresome to continue fighting it.

She would sleep soon.

But not just yet.

The steady sound of the machine monitoring her heart rate gave her something to cling to. Let her know that she really was still here. Bella desperately needed to stay just a little while longer. She had to be sure she did this right.

Although her body had become old and frail Bella's mind was still just as sharp, and it was this that she was relying on in her last days.

It had been 76 years since she had last seen him, but Bella could picture him in her mind as if he was standing right there in front of her.

As she had done everyday since the doctors had told her that she wouldn't be leaving the bed again, Bella let her mind wander to their place.

Warm sunlight gleamed off the remnants of the morning dew that clung to the blades of grass, causing the entire meadow to sparkle as if it had rained diamonds. The warm summer breeze made its way from the tops of the trees, across the field until it came to caress Bella, warming her supple skin and tousling her long auburn hair. And then it was gone, disappearing into the cool shade of the forest at her back. Bella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She dared not look behind her, afraid that she would find herself alone.

"Edward?" the whisper was barely audible, at least to a mortals ears.

She exhaled and opened her eyes, still staring at the vast, glistening meadow before her. Strong arms encircled her waist from behind. His cold lips pressed into her neck and she contently leaned into them.

"you came?" she breathed.

Edward kissed his way from Bella's neck, along her jaw line and lightly brushed his lips past her ear, "always for you, my love"

Was this it? The moment she had waited for. Could she finally let go?

"I love you, Edward."

She waited for him to respond, but he said nothing. Frustrated, Bella turned to face him but he was walking away from her back into the cold comfort of the forest. "Edward don't leave me. Not again."

Bella tried to run after him but the ground had become muddy and her feet sank down deeper every step she tried to take. The sun had disappeared and voices whispered from the forest. She couldn't see him any more through the trees but the whispers were getting louder. And what was that annoying beeping?

"Bella dear you were having a dream. Its ok, its Dr. Brody here."

Bella opened her eyes and frowned at the young doctor that was sitting at the foot of her bed. " I know it was a dream, and who you are Doctor," her eyes flashed, " I'm not senile, just dying."

"Yes well I really wish you would let us move you to the hospital so I can monitor you better, not that I mind making house calls for my favourite patient but I really would rest easier knowing you were under full time care at this stage."

"humph…" he hadn't disagreed, it really wasn't long to go.

"Bella please be reasonable."

Bella petulantly looked away from him and gazed at the pictures of her life that were placed on the bookshelf that took up the entire wall "I don't want to die in the hospital, hooked up to all those machines. I want to be here."

_This is where I can still feel close to him,_ she thought.

"Well ok then, I'll just give you your pain meds and then I will be back tomorrow." he stood up from the bed and made his way to her IV drip.

"Don't," Bella pleaded, " there's no pain, I promise." she put on her most convincing smile. Her whole body ached and it felt like her ribs were about to break every time she breathed in to deep, but she wanted to keep her head clear.

"mmm…nice try," he injected the IV with her dose of morphine, "there we go, now I'll be back in the morning so don't you think about leaving me just yet, it would break my heart not to see those blushing cheeks again."

Bella forced a smile.

He closed the door on the way out, but she could still hear the voices as her daughter, Alice , cornered him for the prognosis. When she heard Alice's sobs Bella knew that she was not going to make it through the night.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, trying to find the meadow before she was overwhelmed by the morphine. All she wanted now was to be in his arms, she wanted her last thought to be him. "Edward." she sighed .

"I'm here Bella," his musical voice sounded so clear. The morphine had kicked in quickly.

"You came" she smiled

"I never left you, my love."

Bella frowned, that wasn't how it went.

Cold stone lips pressed lovingly against her forehead.

This wasn't right, she wasn't even in the meadow yet.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

It couldn't be.

Bella hesitantly opened her eyes

His golden eyes looked deep into hers.

"Edward?"

He smiled that crooked smile of his and nodded.

"I'm here my love."

The smile didn't reach his eyes. They were full of pain.

Bella tried to sit up but her body was to weak to respond. "I'm dreaming aren't I? This is the morphine again."

Edward raised his eyebrow but still said nothing. He simply raised his left hand and opened it palm up towards Bella. The IV line rested there, all crushed so that none of the liquid could make it through.

"You are really here aren't you?" Bella smiled her secret smile that was always just for him.

"I told you before, Bella, I never left you." he gently scooped her into his arms, wrapping the quilt around her slight frame.

"Are we going somewhere?" Bella frowned.

"I thought we might go and watch the sun set."

"Ok then." She nestled into to his chest.

With his free hand he snapped the IV line, unhooked the heart monitor and turned the machine off before the flat-line beep could draw any attention.

"Close your eyes my love."

Bella did as she was told, too content to argue.

Edward walked over to the tall glass window and gracefully jumped onto ledge and then to the ground below, leaving his former room behind.

"Are we going to run?" Bella asked, eyes open again.

"yes, we are. But you really should keep your eyes closed. It has been a long time."

Bella pursed her lips but still did as he told her, knowing that he was right and she really wouldn't be able to handle the sensation after all this time.

It took her a moment to realise they were already moving through the forest, Edward held her close and she kept her face turned and nestled into his solid chest as they moved at speeds most cars couldn't reach.

Bella did not know how long they ran but Edward finally slowed to a human walk and Bella felt sure enough to open her eyes again. They were still in the forest but she could see that the trees were thinning out and she was able to catch glimpses of the fading sunlight through them.

"we're here Bella." she looked up at him, unable to look away from his perfection untouched by the years, as she always knew he would be. Seventeen forever.

She kept her eyes on him as they stepped out from the trees and into the last of the suns rays. Edward closed his eyes as the sunlight hit him, transforming his cold, marble-like skin into the glistening translucent wonder that she had first laid eyes on so many years ago in their meadow.

He opened his eyes and stared at Bella with so much adoration that she was able to forget that he was looking into her aged face and she became that 17-year old girl again.

The minutes passed as they gazed in wonder at each other until Edward seemed to recall his purpose and looked around at the scenery. Bella managed to tear her eyes away from Edward's face and look at where he had brought her to.

The setting sun washed the meadow in an otherworldly golden glow, the tallest blades of grass looked like flames and the tops of the trees blazed like they were on fire.

"our meadow!" she gasped

Edward walked a short way into the meadow and knelt to the ground, gently placing Bella down so that she sat leaning against his chest.

"I am so sorry Bella." Edward whispered.

"it doesn't matter, you are here now. Its all I asked for."

Edward ran his fingers through her fine white hair.

"you cut it pretty close don't you think? Dr. Brody doesn't think I'll make it through the night."

Edward's hand froze mid stroke. "Bella…"

She hugged at his arm that circled her waist, trying to comfort him. "its ok Edward. I'm ready. I did just as you asked, I lived my life for the both of us, each day to its fullest and all that. I kept my promise and now you are here keeping yours." Bella struggled to catch her breath.

"I know, I was always there with you Bella. Watching you live for us both. I never left you. I walked in sunshine everyday through you. And at night I dreamed of us together because you did. I only began to exist the moment I laid eyes on you, and that existence only had purpose once you loved me." he sighed into her hair and the sweet scent of his breath still sent her heart racing.

"I think I always knew you were there watching, or at least I hoped you were." she gazed at the sun disappearing behind the distance mountains. "I would walk into an empty room and it would feel like someone had been there only seconds beforehand, most of the time I would disregard it as paranoia. But sometimes I would let myself believe it was you, always just out of sight, out of reach but still there with me."

Edward shifted so that he was looking down into her eyes. Ever so lightly he lifted her chin and brushed his cool lips against hers.

"I was there my love, always with you."

The sun disappeared completely behind the far away mountains.

"Twilight," Bella sighed, her eyes were feeling so heavy.

"yes, the hardest time for a vampire, the death of a day, but the promise of a new one only just around the corner."

"I don't think I'm going to see that new day Edward."

"I know."

" I wish we had an eternity together."

Edward silenced the sob that was building in his throat, " I was wrong Bella, I should have made you one of us, I was wrong."

"please Edward, I have no regrets." Bella really was struggling to keep her eyes open now, so she gave in, content to nestle into Edward. "it was nice to watch the sunset here, one last time," she sighed.

Edward glared at the orange haze over the mountains, "the sun shall never set for me again either. Eternity is meaningless without you in it, I shall join you shortly."

"mm-hmm." Bella mumbled and Edward turned her towards himself, cradling her as you would a infant. She could barely open her eyes but managed to in between long blinks.

"you are so very beautiful…. after all these years..." she mumbled

"As are you my love, even more so." he brushed the back of his fingers over cheek, just as he had done all those years ago.

"kiss me one last time Edward." if he hadn't been an immortal with such sensitive hearing he doubted that he would have heard her whisper.

Cradling her head, he put his lips to her forehead, working his way down her cheek bones and then placed them onto her lips.

It still took her breath away. This was it. She could let go now.

Edward felt her heart speed as their lips met. He held her there as her heart slowed until it was barely audible even to him.

Bella stopped fighting and let the darkness come. She wasn't scared because he was with her.

_Ba-bump…ba-bump_

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek.

_Ba-bump….bump_

A wolf howled mournfully in the distance.

_Ba-bump…._

"goodnight, my love" Edward sobbed

……………

**A/N- thank you for taking the time to read my little story. Please leave feedback as it is the best way to know if I'm on the right track getting into the writing game!**

**Also I have an idea that might not mean the end for Edward and Bella, the story may go on, but only if you guys think I should keep it going.**


	2. worst fears

**A/N- Thank you for taking the time to read. Please, please, please leave feed back, even if it is only a "yea" or "nay", it is greatly appreciated.**

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own the rights to the twilight series or the characters it contains.

_**Worst Fears**_

She arched her back and gasped as the air rushed back into her lungs, burning as if she was inhaling liquid fire.

Gasping for more air she tried to open her eyes. Panic spread through her as she realised her eyes wouldn't open.

She tried to sit up, but her head slammed into a hard surface above her. She groaned in pain and her hand automatically went to comfort her aching forehead.

After a couple of moments, as she calmed down, she realised her eyes were open, it was just so pitch black that she couldn't see anything.

"_Stay calm"_ she tried to ease her breathing.

Hesitantly, she pushed her hand out above her, searching for the obstruction she had hit her head on. Her fingers glanced upon the cool, hard surface just above her face and she withdrew her hand in shock.

"_Where am I ?"_

With a little more confidence she sent her hand out into the darkness and this time she did not shy away when her hand met the smooth cold surface above her.

Her palm slid across until it came to a corner and she passed her hand over a wall at her side.

With slight urgency, she sent her opposite hand out to the other side and was met with the same hard surface.

"_a box, I'm in a box."_

Panic and confusion took over and she began to hyperventilate. She obviously did not do well in confined spaces.

"_out, I need to get out. NOW" _

She began kicking and punching against the roof and walls of her tiny prison, but without much room to manoeuvre she could hardly build up enough momentum to do more than make a little noise.

Her panic intensified and she began using her whole body, thrashing and bucking about, throwing her body against the walls.

She tried to scream but it came out in a whisper.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

As her strength waned, she resorted to slapping her hands against the roof in between her incoherent sobs.

Time passed.

It could have been seconds, hours, days. she had no idea. She was stuck in a void, a place of nothingness. The only sound to keep her company was that of her own gasping breaths as the oxygen in the tiny box ran out.

And the one thought that kept going through her head, over the top of _"why am I naked and stuck in a box."_

The one thing that she kept coming back to.

"_who am I?"_

There were memories sliding around in her head but every time she tried to grab a hold of it they would slip away. There were faces but they seemed fuzzy, out of focus, nothing that triggered any recognition.

Not that it really mattered at this stage. She may not know who she was but she knew that she was out of air and that it would only be minutes before she passed out.

The lack of oxygen was sending her mad, she was now hearing voices in her head. Two voices as it would happen, and they were arguing.

"Just start opening them, there isn't any time."

"There are so many though, cant you see which one?"

"I did see but they all look the same, Jasper please, we have to hurry."

"_Jasper?"_ the name caused a flash of images.

A pale face surrounded by a mop of blonde hair.

A hotel room.

A game of baseball in a giant field.

A bleeding finger.

"….Jasper?"

"Did you hear that?"

The voices were talking in her head again

"It came from over this side."

And then there came the light. It was everywhere, it enveloped her, surrounded her. And air, fresh air that she gasped in desperately.

And freedom from her prison. She tried to sit up but strong hands pushed her back down.

"Just take a minute, relax and breath." A gentle voice told her.

She found herself feeling waves of calm wash over her and she relaxed immediately.

"Jas, is she ok?"

"I think so, just a bit panicked from being in there."

Her eyes began to adjust to the light, now not so blinding, and she began to make out the face that looked down on her. The mop of blonde curls surrounding the palest of faces.

"Jasper?"

"yes Bella, its me. Alice is her too."

"_Alice?"_

More images flooded through her mind.

A pale pixie with short black hair.

Twinkling fairy lights and pink flowers.

Clothes, lots and lots of clothes.

"Alice?"

Cold strong arms enveloped her.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." The high pitched musical voice sobbed.

"Ah, Alice honey, Bella still needs to breath."

The vice like grip disappeared. "Oh, right, I was just so happy. I forgot."

The pixie face looked down at her, huge golden eyes staring in wonder.

"Bella, I just…well I just cant believe it."

"_Bella, that must be my name."_

"Am I Bella?" she thought she better make sure.

"You don't remember?" disappointment, hurt and worry flickered across the little pixie's, Alice's, face.

"No, but it almost sounds familiar when you call me that." Her voice was getting stronger. She decided she might try to sit up. The strong, cold arms helped her to a sitting position and she found herself looking at a wall of small metallic doors.

"where am I?" Bella asked

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other in worry.

"It's ok Alice, I'll keep things calm. I think at this stage the best thing would be to tell her the truth. Whether she remembers it or not, she is still our Bella. She would never forgive us if we lied to her."

"I know Jas, I just thought that HE should be the one to do it."

"Well, HE isn't here so I think its all on you honey."

Alice looked back at Bella and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, sweetie, don't freak out, but you are in the morgue" she scrunched up her face as if preparing to take a blow.

"Why?" was all Bella could manage.

Alice's eyes fleeted hesitantly to Jaspers, he gave her a nod of encouragement and she looked back at Bella.

"Bella, you are in the morgue because 3 days ago you died."

"Oh." Bella processed the information. For some reason this strange occurrence didn't seem to freak her out as she thought it should.

"How." did she really want to know. Did she even really believe what these people were telling her?

"Um." Alice hesitated for the briefest of moments before coming to the conclusion that Jasper was right and it was better to lay it all out now. "You were ninety-six years old Bella. You died of old age."

No that couldn't be right. She looked down at her hands and arms, her skin was smooth and supple. She frowned, what were these people on?

She swung her legs over the side of what she now saw was a long draw protruding from the wall of doors, and placed her feet gingerly on the cool floor. After establishing that her legs would support her, she placed her entire weight on them, wavering only slightly before gaining balance.

Neither Alice nor Jasper offered to help her, maybe they really did know her and knew that she would much rather do this on hey own.

Scouting the room she found what she was after. A small mirror sat just above a basin in the corner of the room. Carefully so as to not fall over her slightly unreliable feet, Bella made her way towards it.

Alice finally caved and stepped forward in an attempt to help her but Jasper held her back, "she needs to do this on her own." Alice frowned but nodded and he let her go.

Bella approached the mirror with slight trepidation. Unsure if she really wanted to look in it and see an old lady looking back. She didn't feel like she was ninety-six years old, mentally or physically, but just like when they had told her that her name was Bella, it didn't sound wrong.

Bella stood in front of the mirror, her eyes downcast, unable to bring herself to look. Inhaling deeply she looked up and gazed into a pair of big brown eyes that she recognised as her own. The reflection staring back at her was young, no older than twenty, but it didn't sit right with her. Had she really died of old age?

She brought her hand up to touch her face and the young girl in the mirror mimicked the action, surprise and curiosity in her eyes.

A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to Jasper and Alice.

"how did you know? I mean to come here. How did you know that I was alive and trapped in…" her eyes tightened as she looked towards the draw "…there?"

Alice stepped forward towards Bella, hands outstretched and upturned. Her eyes pleading. "Bella, we don't have a lot of time." her face went blank and her eyes stared at something in the distance, and then she was back looking at Bella.

"Seven minutes to be exact. Well seven minutes until the coroner comes back, it will still be another couple of hours until they realise that they are down a dead body and by then Jas will have fudged the paperwork so they will think that the mortician has already come and…"

"Alice you're rambling." Jasper mumbled

"oh, right."

Bella couldn't understand what she was hearing. "How could you know all that?"

Alice smiled sweetly and took another step towards Bella. "Because I can see peoples futures of course."

More memories passed through Bella's mind. "Yes…" She searched her mind, "I think I did know that."

Alice's smile widened, "well of course you do. I am very hard to forget." she took another step towards Bella. "and that is how I knew to come and get you. We don't have time for the whole story but I'll give you the cliff notes."

Jasper fidgeted, anxious to get out before they were caught, not that he couldn't handle it if they were. He just preferred not to have to go through that annoyance.

"It's ok Jas, this wont take a moment." Alice turned back to Bella, "like I said I can see peoples futures, and I've always kept an eye on yours over the years, you know to make sure that you weren't getting yourself into any trouble. Well anyway, as we kinda knew it would, three days ago your future disappeared because, well, you know why. So you can imagine my surprise when a little over three hours ago you burst back into my mind. I wasn't even sure we could make it in time, I just grabbed Jasper and started to run. No one else knows yet. I didn't want to say anything until I could be sure."

Bella sighed, "well I suppose next to the fact that a few days ago I died of old age, you seeing into the future is almost normal."

"ok we really need to make a move, Jasper have you muddled the paperwork?"

"all done."

"good, now if you go out to the ally behind that law firm across the street you will find our mode of transport. Bella and I will meet you around the corner."

Jasper slipped silently out of the room.

Alice looked back to Bella. "Now to take care of your modesty."

Bella looked down and realised that she had completely forgotten that she was naked. She immediately tried to cover herself with her hands. Alice was already beside her covering Bella with her jacket.

"It's big on me so it should fit you fine and it buttons all the way down so it wont look too strange. We only have to make it to the car anyway and we can stop and get you some other clothes on the way." Alice's face lit up at the thought of a shopping trip. "oh and you might want to get rid of that."

Bella followed Alice's gaze and looked down at her feet. There hanging off her big toe was a tag with writing on it. She reached down and detached the offending item. Upon closer inspection Bella realised it was an identification tag with only two words written on it.

_Isabella Cullen_

**A/N- come on people, hit that button and let me know what you think.**


	3. best laid plans

_**A/N- so a few of you have expressed a little confusion at why Bella is alive and young again. Well all I can say is that you must have some patience as all will eventually be revealed.**_

_Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own these characters or any rights to the Twilight series._

3. Best laid plans

The hotel room was by no means small, it was actually larger than most peoples homes, but to Edward the walls were closing in on him more by the minute, trapping him in this prison.

He sat silently on the couch, motionless, staring into space. Emmett and Rosalie were standing in front of him, arms crossed, there faces blank masks giving nothing away.

Edward had given up on trying to read their thoughts, as they were both shielding themselves by reliving, in very explicit detail, every sexual escapade they had undertaken over the last fifty years.

The reason they were standing guard over him was the same one as why he was trying to read their thoughts, Edward wished to escape the confines of his prison and they were under strict orders not to let him.

Emmett and Rosalie were ready to restrain him if he so much as flinched, so Edward had been trying to read their thoughts to gain a moment when they were slightly distracted and then make his move.

That had begun seven hours ago.

Now he just sat there, staring through the gap between their two bodies at the wall behind them. There was a tiny crack that resembled a lightning strike and Edward had focused all his pain and anger into that tiny flaw in the wall, as if by sheer force of will he could cause the crack to split through the entire wall giving him both a distraction for his guards and an escape route. It also helped to distract him from the cold numbness that was enveloping him.

When Bella had died, Edward had thought that the intensity of his pain and sorrow alone would be enough to tear him apart. But the moment had passed and he was still there, Bella's body in his arms, and that was when the determination had set in.

Edward had taken Bella back to the Cullen's former house, the place she had retreated to in her final days.

Reading the thoughts of those inside he had established that in the short time they had been gone that no-one had checked in on Bella, leaving her to rest after the doctors visit. Although it pained him greatly to leave her, Edward had placed her back in their bed in his old bedroom, replacing the IV and turning the heart monitor back on. When Bella's daughter returned she would be too upset to notice the cords had been ripped of the machine. Edward had stood by the window and taken one last look at his love before turning and flinging himself forty feet and into the forest landing on one foot and striding out into a run on the next.

One thing on his mind.

Jacob Black.

Jacob had the means and the desire to be able to end Edwards existence. It had seemed the most simple plan.. But as they say, the best laid plans of Mice and Men (and apparently Vampires too) often go awry.

The moment Edward had made his decision Alice had seen it, at least she had seen his future disappear and had needed no further information to guess at what he was going to do.

She had made it to the wolves first, finding Seth on a random patrol. She had explained what she believed Edward was going to try and do and Seth had relayed the information to Jacob. Edward didn't know what had been said or arranged, only that Jacob had disappeared from the area along with Seth and the rest of the wolves vowing not to harm Edward in anyway.

He would never forgive Alice for that.

It had taken Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to drag Edward down near the border of La Push. the effort had cost all of them, Rosalie had a chunk of her forearm torn out, Emmett had bite marks on his neck and shoulder and jasper had sustained gashes to his back. All this in the mere seconds it took before Jasper had been able to calm Edward enough that they could drag him back to their hotel suite.

There they had sat him down on the couch as Carlisle had examined him.

No-one mentioned Bella.

They didn't have to. It was what they were all thinking.

Never before had Edward cursed his ability as much as he had at that moment. As if his own pain wasn't enough, he had to live with grief of the six others within the house. Unable to shut it out he had embraced the pain as his own absorbing it into every fibre of his being.

He listened as they all dealt with their pain in different ways.

Carlisle, unable to deal with seeing his son in such pain was wishing he'd had the strength to defy Edward and turn Bella himself, as she had once asked him to.

Esme mourned as mother who had just lost her daughter, but also for a son who had just lost his reason for existing.

Alice had retreated into visions long passed. Those that could have been. Bella as a vampire, being a part of the family forever. Eternally happy with Edward.

Those were the hardest to endure.

Rosalie felt much regret at never having made more of an effort to be nicer to Bella, even befriend her. She thought of how it must feel to lose the one you loved, and she pulled Emmett's arm closer around her for comfort.

Emmett was simply thinking he would do anything in the world to Bring Bella back as he had loved her as a little sister, but there was nothing he could do so he would just hold onto his Rose and keep quite.

Jaspers was the surprise out of all of them. He and Bella had never been close, what with his difficulties being around humans and all. It took Edward a moment to realise that through the sadness there was an immense sense of admiration for Bella. Jasper saw her as being able to face life and all its trials head on, something that despite his many years he still sometimes struggled with. He regretted not being able to get to know her better because of his weakness for human blood. If only he could have been strong like Alice he would have had a little sister. So much regret.

Edward had finally pulled away from their thoughts.

While they were mourning and distracted he tried make a run for it.

Alice had been on him straight away, pinning him to the ground. It was then decided that they would take turns in watching over him until they could work something out or he calmed down enough to be reasoned with. Jasper and Rose had taken the first day, Jasper keeping a constant calm as they followed him from room to room. Edward had tried to make a break twice but both times they caught him before he made it more than four or five steps.

Alice and Emmett had taken the second day. Edward had tried to make a break more than a dozen times, Alice catching on moments before he made his move. That's when they had sat him on the couch and told him that if he so much as breathed too deeply they the would pin him down. No chances. And Alice had told the rest of them to try and block their thoughts because he was using that to tell when they were distracted.

_Damn you Alice._

If it wasn't for her interfering he would be dead by now. How dare she try and take this away from him, she was just being selfish and trying to keep him around.

Anger boiled to the surface and Edward could barely contain the growl that was trying to escape his throat.

But he shouldn't be feeling angry, not with Jasper controlling his emotions. But maybe that was because Jasper wasn't here. Now that Edward thought about it, he hadn't seen Jasper all day. Or Alice for that matter. Normally they would be popping in to check on him but nothing since last night.

Maybe they weren't here, gone hunting or something. It seemed odd that they would leave at such a critical time but this could be perfect for Edward. He decided to try something to test his theory.

He ran the scenario through his mind. He would jump backwards over the couch and then before either Emmett or Rose could get a hold of him he would leap through the closed window off to his left, falling twelve stories to the pavement below and then running as fast as he could back to Forks where he would go to La Push and create such a disturbance that the wolves would have no choice but to punish him.

Now he waited for Alice to come running in to tell him not to bother and to stand behind him so he couldn't go through with his plan.

But she didn't.

Edward realised that she really wasn't here. This was it, this was his chance.

Carlisle stalked into the room, hanging up the phone he had just been holding to his ear. His face was unreadable so Edward listened to his thoughts, however Carlisle was masking them by naming, in order from smallest to largest, all 206 bones in the human body…in Latin no less.

"Edward, I just spoke to Alice, so don't even think about leaping out that window." he sighed, "we have to talk Edward."

"I haven't changed my mind. There is nothing to talk about." he growled back.

"it's about Bella."

Edwards heart almost broke at the sound of her name, "there is nothing you can say Carlisle," Edward turned back to the crack in the wall, "the decision has been made."

Carlisle walked over to the couch, he thought for a moment about sitting, but decided he better stay on guard. "Emmett, Rose, would you please give us a moment. Esme needs you in the kitchen."

"what are we having a family dinner?" Edward scoffed.

"that's what I'm trying to explain to you Edward, if you let me."

Edward couldn't take anymore, jumping up from the couch he yelled at Carlisle for possibly the first time ever "let me guess, Bella wouldn't want this, she would want me to live on and one day find happiness again. But I know that would never happen. Carlisle, I could live for another hundred thousand years, and never would I ever find happiness as I did with her. My world has gone dark."

Carlisle placed his hands on Edwards shoulders in an attempt to calm him, but Edward shook them off and turned his back on him.

"Edward you don't understand…" Carlisle started but was cut short by Edward.

" no, it is you that doesn't understand. I will go through with this, not you or anything else on this earth will stop me."

"Oh I wouldn't go saying things like that if I were you Edward." Alice spoke calmly as she entered the room. Looking at Carlisle she inquired if he'd had a chance to tell Edward what was going on.

" no, but I don't think he will believe it unless he sees it with his own eyes, I know that I myself am struggling with it." he sighed.

Edward was very confused. " Alice what is going on, where have you and Jasper been. I know you weren't here. What have you done?"

Alice took a hesitant step towards him, " please just promise you will stay calm, its not as simple as it looks." she smiled ruefully, "not that it really looks simple, its very confusing. What I'm trying to say is just take it slow. She is still a little foggy."

Edward scowled, "She? Who? What are you talking about Alice?" he looked around the room at the rest of his family, Emmett and Rose had entered from the other room. Edward didn't think it was possible but there faces seemed even paler, as if they were in shock. Everyone was shielding their minds.

As Esme gracefully entered the room she threw her arms around his neck, "it's a miracle, Edward." she breathed into his ear. He looked past her at the door way.

Jasper walked through only making the briefest of eye contact with Edward before turning to someone on the other side around the corner, holding out his hand as if coaxing a small child. Edward saw a slim pale hand hesitantly take Jasper's and then the rest followed as she stepped out into the room.

Edward's world burst into light.

"Bella?" his whispered.

He knew every detail of her. he had memorised every line and curve. It was Bella. And she was no older than the day he had let her go all those years ago.

Jasper still held her hand and she clung to it as if her life had depended on it, nervously glancing around the room, never meeting Edward's eye.

"Bella? Is it really you?"

she blushed but still didn't meet his eye, "apparently."

Edward looked to Alice for even the slightest explanation. She simply shrugged but let down her mental wall that was keeping him from reading her thoughts and let everything flow through.

Edward saw it all.

The vision Alice had got this morning, of Bella trapped in the morgue draw. Grabbing Jasper and running to get to her in time before she ran out of air. The shock of finding her alive and young again.

They had stolen a car and gotten her out of there. When they had stopped for only a minute as Alice had ran into a shop to get Bella some clothes. The car ride of questions as Bella's memories slowly came back to her.

There had been a moment when she had broken a few minutes of silence by shouting in surprise, "vampires!" as she got that memory back.

Edward continued through Alice's memories as they got to the hotel and Alice had used the phone at the front desk to call upstairs to warn them before she came up with their guest.

It was really Bella!

Edward took several steps towards her, but Alice stepped in between, "wait, there is something you need to know."

Edward just pushed passed her not caring for anything else in the world but to hold his Bella, his love.

His wife.

He stopped in front of her, and pulled her to him without hesitation breathing into her hair, taking in her sweet scent that had once made him want to kill her but now was sweetest thing he had ever smelled because it meant she was really here in his arms as he had never thought she would be again.

So caught up in the moment he didn't notice at first that she wasn't reciprocating the embrace. She was actually pushing at his chest trying to get him off her.

He pulled her away from him so he could look at her face. She still wouldn't look at him.

" What's wrong, my love? Whatever it is it cant be that bad for we are together. Nothing will ever come between us again."

She met his eyes for the first time. They were filled with curiosity and frustration. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, you obviously know me but I'm afraid I don't remember you." she looked down, embarrassed.

Edward dropped to the floor, the last words he had spoken echoing through his head,_ nothing will ever come between us again._

Except maybe that.


End file.
